A Mercer Moment
by Mrs.Stockholm
Summary: Not everything stays the same when Bobby goes away, but that doesn't mean all changes are bad. A moment in the life of the Mercers that might actually be considered normal.


Summary: See title

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mercers and I don't make any money

* * *

Getting home can be a big relief after a long time away, Bobby of all people knew that. That was one of the reasons he was in such a good mood when he hauled his overweight ass out of his shitty car. Another of the reasons was that Jackie's birthday was a few days away _and_ he'd made it home _and_ he had remembered to get his baby brother something special for turning fourteen. He had very seriously considered a Barbie but last year he'd bought a tutu so he figured he could be nice this time around.

It was just past midnight, not that that ever really mattered to any of the Mercer boys, but poor Ma was probably trying to sleep so he tried to keep it quiet. He hadn't mentioned he was coming, part of the surprise, but his brothers were all awake anyways and sitting around in the kitchen. Jack was curled around a hot chocolate and Angel was munching on leftovers while Jerry sipped at a coffee.

Not bothering with removing his shoes or putting his bag away, Bobby headed straight for the fridge to see if Angel had left any of Ma's cooking for him. Sure enough, there was a slice of chicken left and some juice like she always kept around.

He shoved his plate in the microwave and turned around to look at his brothers' blank faces and threw his arms wide. "What, you don't miss me? Come on, I came all the way from Chicago."

Jack's face lit up in a grin and he waved like they were friends from middle school passing in the halls at high school registration.

"The fuck is that? I been gone almost a year and you fucking wave? Is that like a fairy greeting or something?"

Jack blushed and the others chuckled. Angel put down his fork and started talking through his food. "He's burned up all his words for the day. You know he only uses five."

Jerry snorted into his drink and muttered, "Maybe if you showed up a little earlier he'd have some for you."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something damn mean back but the microwave beeped and he decided to put food before fighting. He had all week to start an argument.

"So what's been going on since I been gone? There anything I need to take care of?"

Angel shook his head. "Nah, nah, we been good. I've only been to the station three times," he said with a smirk.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and clapped his hand to his brother's shoulder. "That's good. You shouldn't be worrying Ma all the time. What 'bout you Jer, anything I should know about?"

The big goon worked his jaw like a horse and shrugged. "Thinking bout asking Camille to marry me."

Bobby's mouth popped open and for a moment he was actually speechless. "Getting married? Are you crazy? What do I always tell you about women? You don't need to buy the cow if you're getting the milk. You are getting the milk, ain't you Jerry?"

Angel laughed and Jackie ducked his head to hide his smile. Bobby would have to remember to tease him about something like this later. Jerry rolled his head in a circle and stopped, staring at his brother like he was real bored.

"If I tell you I am, will you stop giving me crap about wanting to marry her?"

"Probably not."

"Then I ain't even gonna answer."

Bobby snorted and moved on. Jerry was only fun when he was able to be riled. "Alright, alright, y'all are doing fine. How bout you, Cracker Jack? Grades okay? Other kids leaving you alone?"

Jack nodded and stirred his drink, not meeting his eyes but smiling a little.

"There something else, Jackie?"

Jack stayed quiet but Angel snorted and he knew there was a story or something going on there. Jerry smiled and raised a brow, meeting Bobby's eye and letting him know that something had happened while he was gone and that it wasn't anything he had to straighten out. That helped him keep his good mood floating, but he still wanted an answer.

Bobby had a very good method of getting his brothers to talk about shit they didn't want him to know. He pissed them off by guessing and needling them about it until they snapped.

Over the years Bobby had run his mouth a lot, he'd always been able to back it up of course, but a lot of times he didn't really care what he was saying as long as it got a reaction. Looking back on that night in particular, he couldn't remember what he'd said but the reaction was very clear.

He opened his mouth and then Jack snapped back, which was always a nice improvement from having him sit and take it, then he stood up and dropped his dishes in the sink and said something that he was pretty sure ran along the lines of 'Itty bitty Jackie, blah blah, need me to protect him, blah blah again. Scrawny ass kid, something else, something else.'

He flashed one of his asshole grins, which he was very good at, and leaned back on the counter.

Instead of freaking out like a little fairy though, Jack smirked at him and stood up. Very carefully he pushed in his chair and put his shoulders back, standing proud instead of slouching like usual. Then he walked up and stood right in front of his brother, making Bobby stand up straight out of reflex, body ready for a fight while his mind tried to figure out what the kid could be playing at, and letting a moment of silence reign as they stood toe to toe.

Still smirking like he had some great secret that Bobby didn't know, Jackie leaned in a little and in a perfect stage whisper for the whole kitchen to hear he said, "I really wouldn't be throwing around words like 'itty bitty' if I were you…Shortie."

Then he pulled back, looking down from that half an inch he had on his oldest brother, and he went to bed.

There was a moment of silence where the news that he was officially the shortest in the family sunk in before Bobby threw a fit. "Goddamit. He's fucking fourteen! I thought malnutrition was supposed to stunt growth and shit. Fucking _hell_."

Angel keeled over laughing as Jeremiah tried to keep it inside.

"Oh man" He broke off into snickers "Bobby, you just," He let out a squawk and doubled over, "You just got burned by Cracker Jack!"

Bobby glared as Angel burst into a fresh peal of laughter and clenched his fists, ready to pummel them if they didn't stop fucking laughing at him. Seeing Jerry bend his knees, clutching his stomach, Bobby's lips twitched and he had to admit that Jack had got him pretty good.

Cracking a grin, he punched a cabinet to vent his anger but he couldn't really be mad anyways. He'd let Jackie get one up on him. And then the kid had just walked away. Shaking his head, he kicked at Ange's chairl as he passed just for appearances' sake and settled onto the couch for the night.

_Jackie got me. Jackie can look down at me. _ Huffing, he flipped over onto his stomach and cradled a pillow to his head. _Fuck they grow fast. Wonder if he's figured out those trick shots yet…_


End file.
